Personality Switch!
by Rainpop Sunshine
Summary: Orochimaru's got a new technique! Too bad nobody knew what it did! Now our favorite teams are forced to relive the times when they were Genins, in each other's body! Sakura's an avenger, Shino's a loudmouth, Neji's youthful, and Shikamaru loves eating!


Don't own Naruto, or this idea (I mean, it's been used a lot of time, haven't seen a fic like this yet, but I probably will…)

Ya. This is my best idea yet? Maybe.

* * *

"Kukuku...this new technique…" Orochimaru continued doing the weirdest laugh in the world. "Kabuto, what does it do?"

Kabuto looked uneasily at Sasuke, who in return stood up. "We have no idea."

The two looked at him with interest. "I'm saying," continued Sasuke, "just test it. We really have no idea what the hell it does."

Orochimaru tried to keep a smiling face.

"And I'm going out." said Sasuke. "Feel free to follow me if you see the need."

The other two nodded as he went out. No need to follow him, right?

Wrong.

* * *

"Okay, let's get into position."

"Yeah."

"Naruto, you go to the left, Sakura, to the right."

The two got into position. "Great," sighed Sai, "later."

The other two stared. "WHAT?!"

"Mission."

Naruto and Sakura stared more. Sai left the clearing nice and fast.

"We got into position for that?" Sakura asked.

"Er…I don't know," said Naruto. Yeah, he's slow.

In the next blinding moments, they could see lightning—

-and there was Sasuke, standing there in all his glory.

"Hey."

The other two gasped and took a step back.

"What do you want?" asked Naruto, who by the way, was still shocked Sasuke hadn't become Orochimaru's body.

"Just came for a visit." he smirked. "Naruto…and Sakura. Where's your new teammate?"

Both glared and took another step back. At that point all three of them saw a blinding flash, and within seconds, all of them were rendered unconscious.

* * *

"Augh, this is so troublesome," sighed Shikamaru. "All the teachers are making us train by ourselves today. So, let's just do the normal when that happens."

"Sure," agreed Chouji, since he ALWAYS agrees with Shikamaru.

Ino sighed. "Come on, we won't get any stronger that way…Besides, Asuma's not going to like the fact we all didn't-"

"Didn't?"

All three looked up and saw a blinding flash, the next moment lying on the ground.

* * *

Kiba sighed. "It's not going to be a great day today…"

Hinata and Shino glanced at him.

"It'll rain."

Shino nodded. "It's best if we cut training short today."

Hinata stayed silent but agreed for the most part.

Kiba leaned back on a tree.

Shino stayed standing…because…um, he's Shino.

As the three were in their respective spots, perfect for ambushing other teams (it was a habit by now, I guess), each of them looked up to see a blinding flash. As it ended, each toppled to the ground and lost consciousness.

* * *

"Um, what are you guys doing?"

Tenten came to the training area to find BOTH, not just one, but BOTH of her teammates with lighting between their eyes. (Try to imagine that, I dare you.) Neither stopped the lightning to look at her.

Tenten sweatdropped. (who wouldn't?)

"Please stop…"

Lightning.

"DON'T INSULT MY FASHION SENSE!!" yelled Lee finally.

"I WASN'T."

More static.

"IT'S BETTER THAN YOUR…uh…"

Neji frowned. "It's not like I had a choice." he muttered. So what if he was forced to wear the Hyuuga robes? It wasn't his fault. 'though you have to admit, they are kinda…

Fill in the blanks will you?

Tenten tried again. "Please, stop fighting…" she started when she looked up to see a flash of light. As the flash cleared, one could plainly distinguish them falling to the ground unconscious. Aw…

* * *

"What happened?" asked Sakura as she got up quickest. Looking down at her hands, her eyes went wide with fear. "Th-this is Sakura's…"

Sasuke was next. "What the hell happened?" he asked slowly as he got up and stared in disbelief at himself. "No way…"

Naruto got up last, stared down at himself, and screamed.

* * *

Hinata recovered from the flash after a major headache. "That was awkward." she stated as she got up to brush herself off. After studying herself for a moment, she nodded, and proceeded to shake the other two shapes on the ground awake.

"Wh-what happened?" asked Kiba as he got up. "M-my head hurts and…is that me?"

Shino got up next rubbing his head. "I feel really itchy…" he said as he got up.

Each of them stared at the others for a very, very long time.

* * *

"OW!" Chouji screamed as he got up. He studied himself for a while. Then he let out a very odd scream.

Ino got up next. "Augh, my head hurts…this is so troublesome…" she said. Then she studied herself before saying, "troublesome…" again.

Finally Shikamaru stared at himself and the others with disbelief. "Where's Shikamaru?" he asked as he saw himself and Ino.

* * *

"My head hurts…" muttered Tenten as she recovered from the flash. Then she stared down at herself. "I'm…Tenten?"

Lee got up next, promptly looked at himself with horrid wide eyes, then at Tenten, and started to shake.

"L-Lee?" asked Tenten, almost a little too afraid to know.

"No, I'm Tenten." responded Lee, who promptly looked over to see Neji beginning to regain his 'composure.' He looked at himself, and screamed.

Imagine that, I dare you.

"Wait…" started Neji, who was obviously in Tenten's body. "We all switched bodies…"

The other two nodded.

"But we all…"

* * *

"…don't look the same." said Shino, who was obviously in Hinata's body.

Hinata (in Kiba's body) and Kiba (in Shino's body) looked at each other.

* * *

"I get what you're saying." said Ino in Chouji's body.

"Exactly," muttered Shikamaru, in Ino's body. "We're all…"

* * *

"…in our past bodies." finished Sakura, in Naruto's body.

"You mean…"

"Orochimaru's new technique shoved us into the past and made us change bodies?" asked Sasuke in Sakura's body.

* * *

Everybody gulped at the same time.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

I know, a LOT of lines were in this chapter. There won't be as many in the next one, I promise!

I'll take a vote for if you want the teachers to switch bodies too (that includes Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Shizune, and Tsunade. Tsunade and Shizune would swith, and the teachers would switch randomly.)


End file.
